


Back Together

by Felix_M



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_M/pseuds/Felix_M
Summary: Michael Afton's life has been filled with secrets. Secrets kept from him by his father. Secrets unwittingly told by friends. In a way they have shaped him some for the better and others the worst.This story will cover Michael's story from fnaf 2 to fnaf 6. Along with the stories of those who helped him on his way.Note: This fic is written as a slight au within the cannon universe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Michael?

April 28th 1985  
Nicolas was positive his father had lost his mind. Although there was admittedly a high possibility he didn't have it to begin with. Either way this particular incident stemmed from his own faults.

It was a prank only meant to scare his younger brother but he took it too far. Two years later the guilt still ate away his soul. And his father wasn't able to even look at him afterwards. Had he not been the last Afton child he'd likely be cast out or killed.

When Nick's father brought him underground he hadn't known what to expect. To some extent he knew what his father's goal was but assumed it was impossible to complete. He could not have imagined the sight before him. His brother. His dead brother was laying on a metal table looking a couple of years older than he had at the time of the accident. 

"Michael? But that's impossible!"

His father looked at him before walking toward the table, "Hardly after all you would be surprised at what science can do," his father replied coldly.

The elder Afton began looking over the familiar yet unfamiliar body as Nick began to understand what his father had done. It was not unknown his father had scientific knowledge but few people knew of how corrupt it truly was.

He stared at his father with wide eyes, "He's not real."

His father stared back at him with a smile a cold and callous smile, "He is as real as you and me. I gave him all of his memories minus the tragedy of course. I even added two years of synthetic memory to eliminate any sort of time gap. The material replicates cartilage, though it is a bit stronger. Can't lose him again after all. He can eat, drink, and even sleep like a normal human although he can live without them."

"He'll notice," Nick said, biting back tears.

"I doubt it. I have made two additional models. Michael will first be a boy, then a teen, and finally an adult."

He couldn't believe it his father had thought of everything every insignificant detail was planned to the letter. His brother was alive. Could a chunk of what was practically metal even be considered alive? No, the machine was not Michael he convinced himself. A machine can't mimic human emotions no matter its physical behaviors.

His father lifted the faux Michael into his arms as he was still lost in thought and began to carry him out of the underground facility, "Come Nicholas he will be waking up soon and I would prefer he did not see this place."


	2. Nostalgia

November 7th 1987

True to William's word Michael never noticed a real difference and in some ways that did more harm than good. One issue was that he no longer attended school like his brother and instead did small assignments given to him by his father. This puzzled Mike as his father never let him go anywhere anymore. He had always been protective after Elizabeth's death but never to this extreme. There was now a rule in place that he couldn't shut his own door unless his father said otherwise. Although by far the largest issue was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 

When he was six Fredbear's Family Diner closed its doors. Despite his early childhood memories being a bit fuzzy he remembered his fifth birthday at the diner. Yes, William gave him improvised memories from that day based on both fact and fiction and perhaps that was a fatal decision. 

Mike remembered being nervous days before as he had frequent nightmares meanwhile his brother did nothing to help constantly scaring him. Yet he loved the place, and felt comfort from its mascots. The golden Fredbear was his favorite; he even had a plush his father gave him. One morning his father had left the newspaper laying on the dining room table. Normally he'd ignore it as it didn't interest him however this time something caught his eye. It was an ad for a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the animatronics looked different than that of Fredbear but to him it was close enough. 

Later that night he brought it up at dinner Nick froze as though if he moved the ground beneath him would cave in. Meanwhile William was torn between a look of sadness and anger with his voice betraying the latter.

"What about it?" His father asked coldly.

"I would like to go if that is okay. I just want to be around kids my age and I miss Fredbear's Family Diner."

Michael realized his fatal error when his father balled his hands into fists at his sides, "The answer is no Michael," he said through gritted teeth. Nick snapped out of his trance then and gave Mike a look as though to warn him of something. 

"Okay father," he said downcast.

The rest of the night went as normal with the topic of Freddy's fading into obscurity. Unknown to the other two the young boy had a plan, a rather crafty one at that. He would go to Freddy's just once to slate his curiosity.


	3. Aren't You Afraid?

November 8th 1987

The cold bit through James's jacket as he walked to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza it would be hours before his shift started however he felt the need to come in to see the place. To analyse the pizza shop of horrors.

As he walked through the double glass doors he was met with children running this way and that. The weekend had done nothing to slow business as many families could be seen enjoying pizza, playing games, and watching the core three animatronics perform. They knew nothing of the dark secrets hidden behind company walls. But he knew.

Jeremy Fitzgerald was in all honesty dead. Murdered like others before him by a shadowy figure. His parents stricken with grief split up leaving their oldest son torn in two. He was horrified once the restaurant announced plans to press on. 

He wasn't sure why he did it but he applied in his brother's name. Maybe it was the need for knowledge. Because there had to be something left. Some hint. Some way he could put this to rest. Some way he could put him to rest.

He walked through each room of the building listening to the happy screams of children. He knew they were happy yet his heart ached for them. For what they had. For what children like Jeremy lost. He had to figure this out if nothing else then to preserve his sanity. 

There were only two main rooms, excluding the party rooms of course. He wandered through the game area and past the prize corner where kids flocked to spend their tickets. There were less kids in the other room; most were probably scared away by the twisted metal in the center of Kid's Cove. 

There were only six children in the room. Nothing was incredibly remarkable about the kids; they all looked older than the others. They were probably tired of all the noise as five of them stood together talking about simple things. There was one that troubled him though a small boy with messy brown hair and crystal blue eyes who sat crouched on the other side of the mangle. He seemed nervous even a little sad as he stroked the disarrayed animatronic's main head.  


James walked carefully toward him afraid of startling the boy or the lax animatronic.

"Hello," he said gently as he crouched next to the boy.

"Hello," the boy stuttered softly as he continued to pet the animatronic. Silence remained between them for several moments afterwards before James decided to break it.

"Aren't you scared of it? Most children would rather watch the toys than come back here," he asked in genuine curiosity.

"They seemed sad, probably because no one's been gentle with them. I figured they could use some company," the kid answered solemnly. 

"You're right, they do seem down. It was nice of you to keep them company," he said with a smile.

"Who are you?" The boy said in a friendly yet accusing manner. Maybe it was a moral test. What was his name?

"I'm Jeremy, I just started working here. Well, technically I'm night shift," he explained as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Michael. That's my name."

"That's a nice name, so Michael what are you doing here by yourself?"

"My dad had to go to the store so I came. I just really needed to get out of the house."

James felt like he was beginning to understand the look of sorrow on Michael's face. To some extent he himself had that look after the incident. A look of hopelessness.

"What does your dad do?"

"He works with robots, kind of like this one," Mike explained. 

They talked a bit longer about the animatronics and little things. Mike mentioned that he had an older brother but didn't mention him again. It seemed like the relationship was strained so James didn't press.  
\--  
An hour had passed when Michael finally left the pizzeria bidding farewell to Jeremy. He enjoyed his time there, comforting the mangled fox as his own anxieties were eased by a stranger. 

His house was barely a few minutes away from Freddy's with the only separation between the two being some foliage, land, and a parking lot. He knew he'd arrived home in the nick of time because as he closed the front door a car could be heard tapping its breaks.

He walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. Truthfully though he wasn't thirsty he just had to do something. His father couldn't know about his trip to Freddy's. More importantly Nicolas couldn't know about his trip to Freddy's. He would probably rat his younger brother out. 

Mike wasn't sure why but Nick seemed to hate him. When he was younger his brother would scare him to the point of nightmares. He would tease him, and prank him. But there was no malice behind it. It didn't start to get bad until the incident.

Michael was four when it happened. His memories from that time were hazy but he remembered the animatronics. He remembered Elizabeth. 

It was a party although he couldn't remember who it was for. It wasn't the diner or at least it didn't seem like it. There were animatronics with plastic shells almost like the toys from Freddy's. One of them was special according to their father. She was in a room separate from the others. They weren't to go in that room for some reason their father wouldn't reveal.

Both Michael and Nicholas were fine with it but Elizabeth was another story. Their father made her with Liz in mind. Mike would never understand what that meant. She was determined to see the animatronic this gift her father had created for her. She evaded her older brother by weaving through crowds of children she couldn't evade Mike though. He followed her to the room stopping her before she could enter.

"Oh Mikey, why do you have that look on your face? I'll be fine. I just want to see her. Just for a minute."

That's what she had told him. She lied and for some reason he believed it. He wasn't exactly sure what the animatronic did only that he would never see his sister again. There was blood, screaming, and despair. A part of Nicholas died with Elizabeth. As did a piece of their father. After that their mother left and Nick began to antagonize his brother.

But their current relationship scared Mike more than the previous one. It was like Michael didn't exist to him. He rarely talked to Mike unless he had to and would barely meet the eleven year old's eyes even at the best of times. 

He finished filling his glass with tea and turned to the door as it opened. Maybe he could keep his daily activities a secret. That was his hope anyway.


	4. First Night, First Suspicion

November 8th 1987 Continued 

Nicolas carried three bags in the house as his father grabbed the last two from the trunk. Michael stayed at home. He hoped his brother had anyway. 

Brother. No. The machine was not his brother. His brother was dead due to his ignorance. He didn't understand why he was worried about it. If the mimicry misbehaved his father might deactivate him lock him away as he did his old inventions. 

Walking through the threshold he half expected to find the house empty he expected it had run off to Freddy's. Instead though he found it leaning against the kitchen counter drinking tea that was unneeded. He walked to the other side of the counter placing the bags without acknowledging it. 

Before the silence could become awkward their father walked in and began unpacking the groceries. 

"Go wash up for dinner, Nicholas," he said flatly. Nick began to walk away as Mike took a step in the same direction.

"Michael, stay for a moment we need to talk."

He was afraid of that. Afraid his father knew about his outing to Freddie's somehow. A deep part of him worried that Jeremy was a spy. He turned around choosing his movements carefully to not alert him.

"Do you mind telling me why there is dirt on your shoes?" His father asked, crossing his arms as though to say he could wait.

"What?"

"Your shoes, if you stayed inside as you were told, why are they dirty."

Mike panicked for a moment, while praying it didn't show, "I did go outside. I wanted to play in the yard. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I would before you left." It was a rather weak coverup but his father seemed to believe it.

"Next time make sure your brother or I are home. You wouldn't believe the amount of psychopaths in the world I'd hate to see you be taken." It was said in an eerily calm manner and Mike feared that even more than anger. His father turned back to the groceries and he took that as permission to leave. 

Later that night he laid in bed he thought about Freddie's, Jeremy, and his father. Why didn't his father want him to visit Freddy's? He knew that it was mostly out of concern but concern for what? Why couldn't his father bring him there or instruct his brother to accompany him? With the mount of swirling questions Michael fell into a light sleep.  
\---  
While most people were asleep James was awake at his new job. The recording on the phone did little to boost his confidence as the voice made it seem like a sugar coded death sentence.

He had to find out this franchise's secrets but he was worried now. At what cost would he find them? He didn't believe his father would care if he died. But his mother. It would kill her.

So far it had been pretty uneventful, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie appeared in the hall a few times. It was 5:56 when he began to relax maybe the recording was just an exaggeration. 

But then he heard it, static like you'd hear from an old radio. His head snapped up to find a familiar animatronic creeping along the ceiling. He attempted to grab the Freddy mask but it fell from his grasp.

It creeped closer to the desk and attempted to lunge at the teen. Fortunately James was able to dodge by dropping below the desk. He could hear the animatronic above him waiting, searching. The suspense was killing him.

It was then that the clock struck 6:00 and he heard the animatronic retreat. What was this place, really? Maybe it was his deathbed; as it had already been the deathbed of many.


End file.
